A POKEMON WORLD SELF-INSERT THAT WENT SOUTH
by gin91
Summary: *Translated FanFic* Original summary is too long for ff.n, read summary in first chapter. In short, something definitely not right in this self-insert adventure. Following anime & movie plot, mostly game mechanic & tactics. M for minor references affecting rating. Adventure and humor only. NO YAOI.
1. Info, Disclaimer, Summary

**A POKEMON WORLD SELF-INSERT THAT WENT SOUTH.**

**Disclaimer: **

I'm not the author of this fan fiction. This fanfic was already completed years ago, in **CHINESE**. This is a non-profit translate, I was not paid. English wasn't my first language; the translation work is part of my English literature practice.

Summary, Chapters' title, side notes and author's gibberish are completely translated to English accordingly. All the plot and viewpoints aren't mine, the only thing I add in was the * for explanation for gags, culture references and etc. Feel free to criticize my translation, especially my grammar, it's pretty bad.

Finally, this fanfic contains 433 chapters, I'll try to update a chapter a day, 6 days a week. Enjoy!

Introduction:

***Translated FanFic***

When a self-insert OC realise his new world, he's not pleased. Why does Fate/ series fan got into Pokemon world? He barely remember the plot.

When the self-insert OC look in a mirror and his pants, he's not pleased. Why must he insert as a nature-born trap?

When the self-insert OC realise he owns a quest/reward/system in his head, he's slightly pleased, It's a thing nowadays after all, he thinks.

When the self-insert OC followed his quest toward You-Know-Who's Laboratory, facing to choose between 3 Lovecraft influential monstrosity, he finally lost it.

Something definitely not right with this self-insert adventure.


	2. Chapter 1: Preface

**Chapter 1: Preface's Overrated.**

"Yui" = Talking

"**YUI!**" = Yelling

(Yui) = Thinking, Telepath

"_Yui_" = Pokemon

(_Yui) = Pokemon Thought, Telepath_

**SYSTEM **= System

_***BOOM* **__= SFX_

_**2015**_

As one of the most over-populated average Asian otakus, Zhou You got himself the newest anime from a roadside hawker stall, a completely legal-looking, well-packed "FATE/zero" DVD.

Rushes home, Zhou You turn on his computer, and quickly taking out his new DVD. Just a simple glare, he's not pleased.

"Oh, for fu... Pokemon Black & White? That's not what I bought!"

(Not cool, gotta get my return from that scammer!)

Zhou You thinks in big righteousness, but after a moment of more thinking. He sits back to his computer chair.

"Well, no harm copies some free game first..."

And the bullshit happens.

When Zhou You placing the DVD in his computer, his finger got electrocute by the DVDROM!

In shocks, Zhou You's arm knock his drink off the table, spilling on the power socket with his computer plugged in it...

_***Zipzip...*BiliBili*... *BOOOM*.**_

And Zhou You has disappeared in his room, toward an adventure that he never asked.

-THUNDERBOLT-*1

Zhou You opens his eyes.

"An unfamiliar ceiling... Urgh, such a cliché quote." *2

He sits up and look around, he's in an unfamiliar clean room with simple modern Japanese interior, tatami floor, slide-door wall shelf. There're also things that's rather unusual for him, on the corner of the room, there is a machine that looks like a combination of a 90s personal computer and television. On the wall, there's poster with some familiar monsters and... Well, a ball with red and white design...

He bought a FATE/order DVD yet he got himself insert into the Pokemon world...

-CALM MIND-

"**NOOOOOOOOOO...**"

A sorrowful shriek break through the sky.

(Calm down, I need to calm down..."

Zhou You grabs his head, rolling on the floor all over the room.

"At least Po...Pokemon world is actually a lot better than FATE, right? A...at least I won't die easily, right? At least there's a lot more girls too... Ha... Better than FATE... **BETTER MY FOOT!"**

(I'm not familiar with this world at all, I never play the game, all I did was watched the first arc of the anime. How am I supposed to survive in this world?)

"Yui-chan, is everything alright?"

The room door opens.

"I know you're getting your starter Pokemon from the professor today, but you can't get excited that loudly, the neighbors would get upset. Yui-chan"

An intellectual, mature-looking woman walks in. By the look, she's around 25 years old, holding a frying pan with her apron on.

"Ah...I was too excited, I'm sorry."

Zhou You apologized after he was calmed by the woman. He's not going to uproar with 'who are you', 'where am I" type of nonsense, that would be unwise.

According to what she said, he's really is in a Pokemon world, and he's around the age of the main character, Ash Ketchum. And today is the beginning of the journey, the day he gets his starter Pokemon.

"It's fine."

Seeing Zhou You calms himself, the apron woman smiled and lightly pat his head.

"It is your very first Pokemon after all. Back then, papa can't sleep for the night before papa got his own starter too."

…...Pa,papa?

His look. His voice. His pair of ches...Oh, they're actually flat.

_***CLICK*...*CREAK*...**_

_**This's the sound of Zhou You turning into stone.**_

(Hold on a second. If this 'man' is my dad, and this is how he looks like, so as his son...)

_***CRACKLE*…*CRACK*...**_

_**This is the sound of the stone statue Zhou You starting to crack.**_

With the map structure of house that shows in his head out of nowhere, Zhou You uses speed of sound runs through his dad, rushes out of his room, rolls down the stairs, straight toward first floor washroom!

There's a mirror in it, and Zhou You look straight into it.

"..."

In the mirror there's a cute little 'girl'. 'She' has a long straight shoulder length purple hair, smooth face with a pinkish on 'her' cheek, and a pair of big blue eyes.

Like a 10 years old version of Saeko Busujima.

Zhou You also checks somewhere private very quickly through his eyes and hand and yes, he's still a male human.

*****_**CLANG**_*****

_**And that's the sound of a trapboy slamming his head on the mirror.**_

"**ARGGGHHH! WHY!"**

"My, my, Yui-chan doing something odd again, isn't he?"

Listening the dreadful noise downstairs, Zhou You's new 'dad' worriedly looking downstairs.

-FLAMETHROWER-

On the quiet road of Pallet Town, walks a loli... *cough* a trap Zhou You, nope, mistaken again, a trap name **Syuhou Yui**. He walks downhearted, almost crawling slowly as a snail, while pointing and pressing his finger in the air like using an invisible huge touch-screen tablet.

Not because he's having schizophrenia, nor because he's having a finger cramps, but he realizes there's a "Let's battle! Pokemon I Choose You!" System in his head...

**(System is a regular gag for MC of Asian webnovel character to have a benefit suppost system in their head that give them inventory, shop, information, quest, reward and etc. They also well-known for being quite unreliable and sadistic toward their owner or master most of the time. Usually works like as in-game option screen.)**

Yui feels rather quite optimistic on his new 'tenant' in his head. After all, he's really not familiar with Pokemon, having a hack definitely is better than not having anything.

With that mindset, he opens his personal stats menu...

**Name: Syuhou Yui**

**Master: ?**

**Class: ?**

**Sxx: ?**

**Stength: ?**

**Durability: ?**

**Agility: ?**

**Magic: ?**

**Noble Phantasm: ?**

**Class Skill: ?**

**Inherent Skill: ?**

...What the hell is this!?

Excluding name, everything else as question marks aren't even the main point, Noble Phantasm and Inherent Skill doesn't exist in Pokemon World...right?

Yui goes back to main menu and inspect the logo on it, looking closely he realizes that there was a half-scraped off badly hidden logo called "Let's Fight! Holy Grail War in Fuyuki City!"...

ORZ...

Just when Yui about to flash the sky two big middle fingers as his dedication to express his rage for his system. The system starting to make beeping noise and finally speaks:

**Dear loser... *Cough* Dear traveler 2435047, because of... many accidental reasons, your insert to the dimension FATE0623 trip has mistaken sending you to dimension Pokemon0147, your insert benefit system has been updated to fit in Pokemon dimension, we hope you have a satisfying insert travel~**

**PS: Because of many accidental reasons, dimension Pokemon0147 having some minor world changes. Do not worry, it won't affect our dearest traveler anything, considered these changes as a little surprise of a life time for you.**

**PPS: ****please pick a review for our service, your review will help**** us improve our future services: 1. Satisfied; 2. Very Satisfied; 3. God damn, I love you guys...**

…

_***Deep Breath***_

After all that, Yui manage to hold himself not to cough out blood, he can feel blood sweetness on his tongue, his rage is about to burst, he felt wronged. But he still manage contain them. With a deep breath, he reopens his stat menu again.

**Name: Syuhou Yui**

**Stat**

**Attack: 0**

**Defend: 0**

**Sp. Attack: 0**

**Sp. Defend: 0**

**Speed: 0**

**Skill: -**

**Main Quest**

**Pokemon Master: Winning a League Championship; **

**Reward: Mysterious surprise.**

**Side Quest**

**My own starter: Get a starter Pokemon from Professor Oak - 0/1;**

**Reward: All stat +1, Undying Psychical Body Lvl1.**

…**...**

_***BLARGH***_

Yui didn't hold the blood coughing this time.

"I see... A straight zero, huh? An ultimate loser among self-insert main character. No, I'm not the main character, just a side character having a bad day... Hehe..."

On the quiet road of Pallet Town, a figure that went through a series of misfortune slowly walking toward Oak's Laboratory.

**End of Chapter 1**

***1* Author likes to use pokemon skills as the separation line during story progression, they usually related to the scenarios.**

***2* 'An unfamiliar ceiling' is a popular gag in Asia, too popular. source: Neon Genesis Evangelion.**


	3. Chapter 2: Pokemon or Noon Wraith?

**Chapter 2 Pokemon or Noon Wraith?**

"Yui" = Talking

"**YUI!**" = Yelling

(Yui) = Thinking, Telepath

"_Yui_" = Pokemon

(_Yui) = Pokemon Thought, Telepath_

**SYSTEM **= System

_***BOOM* **__= SFX_

_**(YUI) = Author note, Translator note**_

By the time Yui reaches Professor Oak's Laboratory, it's almost noon.

After all, he was overslept in the first place, after that he fainted for nearly an hour for smashing his head on the mirror, then lost his mood to rush because of his god forsaken system.

So, by the time Yui reaches the lab, Gary and his lovely cheerleaders, Ash Ketchum and his family have already long gone. But Yui isn't in the mood to care, so he starts repeating knocking the door weakly, he stops when he heard a middle-age man's voice from behind the door.

"Yes, yes, I'm on my way."

The door opens, Professor Oak is a wide face, strict-looking middle aged man, however he has a rather odd slang when he speaks.

"So, you're here to get your starter Pokemon too? It's rather late now, so... Are... Are you alright?"

Yui twitches his face while smiling weakly like he lost his souls.

"My name is Syuhou Yui , I'm terribly sorry for being late, but please let me have my starter."

Professor Oak is genuinely shocked by Yui's wretchedness status.

""Uh, Yui-chan, right? Come on in. Now, usually I could refuse to give you your Pokemon for being really that late, however seeing you do regret your action, I'll let it slide thi... **Is that your soul coming out of your mouth? Swallow it back in, don't walks toward the light, Yui-chan! Yui-chan!**"

…...

After a short panic, Yui follows Professor Oak to a device with 4 Pokeballs, 3 of the Pokeballs have names craving on it, indicating Balbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle.

"..."

Remembering this part of the story, Yui casually actives all four Pokeballs. Unsurprisingly, they're all empty. Professor Oak shrugs his shoulder and explains.

"Well, as you can see. You're too late, all three Pokemons that were suitable as starter had been taken... Picking a Pokemon starter is like catching a train, one second late and you'll miss it, I'm afraid."

Yui gives him a hollow smile and speaks with his dying tone.

"It's okay, professor... Just give me anything, even a Magikarp will do..."

Professor Oak started pouring with cold sweats.

"Uh, Magikarp as a starter would be too much..."

He paused and looks away with a guilty conscience.

"It isn't that common to have so many new trainers on the same day and causes the lack of Pokemon, I can assure you that normally..."

He paused again when he saw a bit of soul starting to come out of Yui's hollow smiling mouth again.

"...Fine."

Professor Oak bites his teeth, swiftly rushes toward an ATM looking machine, starting to fiddle around with it for a while and takes out a Pokeball with a purple marking on it.

"This is a Pokemon that was given by a friend of mine, I've took some basic samples and date from it... You can have it now."

(Yes, it actually works!)

Yui cheering in his heart.

As a matter of fact, by the time Yui reaches on the lab's door, he had already brought himself together. All those losing soul, hollow smiles, was a last second inspiration attempt on getting Professor Oak's sympathy... Especially when he realized Professor Oak can't really deal with him properly on this stat, he decided to carry out to the end. Looking at the outcome, it was a wise decision. Just by the look of that Pokeball, it should be an uncommon Pokemon.

(What Pokemon am I getting? Maybe it's a Mewtwo?)

Yui grab the Pokeball quietly, not showing his intention, while his heart laughing like a happy smug.

_**(An idiot can dream.)**_

"To be honest with you, Yui. I'm not really sure about this Pokemon... Try let it out and we'll see how it reacts."

Yui nods and actives the Pokemon with excitement, a strong white light sparks coming out of it and...

Nothing happens.

"...Eh?"

Yui widen his eyes, a chill coming on his heart.

(What's happening? Even it's not a Mewtwo, at least come out with something, unless there's a Pokemon that I don't know with Invisibility or something?)

"Hey, Yui. It's behind you..."

Professor Oak reminds him with hesitation.

"Oh."

And Yui turns behind him.

Mist.

Coming in his view is a huge, thick, substantive, full of cold and unknown aura, purple greyish mist. In the central of the mist, floats a double of normal human size, ferocious looking purple black skull. In the eye socket lies two huge pale white eyeballs with very small pupil that barely can be seen, it also has a wide jaw cracked mouth, full with staggered sharp fang teeth.

And the skull just a few inches away from Yui's face, staring straight at him.

"..."

Yui widen his eyes and staring back at the skull.

"_Gha, gha, gha..."_

The skull made a horrifying laugh.

"..."

Yui rolls his eyes back, and drop straight down to the floor.

The gir... the boy passes out.

…...

"Urgh..."

Yui slowly opens his eyes with heavy head.

"It's rather cliché, but this is such an unfamiliar ceiling..."

"Oh, you're awake."

Professor Oak's voice coming from the side.

"Even though I knew you were going to freak out, but I would never thought that you would pass out by your own Pokemon."

"Pokemon?"

Yui took a second to rearrange his memory and jumps out from laying down.

"You mean, that was my Poke..."

Once again, the purple smokey skull staring close to him, nose touching nose, eyes meeting eyes.

"This is Ghasty, a rather uncommon Ghost-type Pokemon."

Said Professor Oak, but his voice sounds so hollow and far for Yui's mind now.

"But from the look of it, this little guy seen to like you a lot..."

"_Gha, gha, gha, gha..."_

Yui takes a big gulp.

"_Gha, gha..."_

"Gho..."

"_Ghast?"_

"**A GHOOOST!"**

A familiar shriek once again breaks through the sky, echoes through the sky of Pallet town.

…**...**Vine Whip**...**

Afternoon in Pallet Town

The weather starting to get cloudy, further in the distance of the sky, dark clouds starting to stack, and thunder vaguely flashing. With the sky getting darker, in front of the Oak's laboratory, stand two figures of tall and short.

"And these are Pokedex and Pokeballs."

"Yes, sir!"

"Pokedex is your ID throughout your journey, so make sure you take good care of it, do not lose it..."

"Understood!"

"Are...are you sure you'll be fine? You do know that you can keep your Pokemon in your Pokeball, right?"

"I'm fine. No problem!"

Despite getting a positive answer, Professor Oak still looking the... boy worryingly. The boy is smiling, but his smile gave a feeling of he had been tormented and mentally broken.

"_Gha, gha..."_

The gloomy skull Ghasty floating behind Yui's shoulder, like a Ushiro*1*.

Looking at Yui's pale face, twitching mouth and soulless eyes, Professor Oak starting to doubt his decision on giving Ghasty to Yui as his starter.

Noticed Professor Oak's doubt, Ghasty decisively draws his black, long bifurcation tongue, and licks Yui's face affectionately.

"Urgh..."

Visible to raw eyes, Yui's body shakes from head to toe and frozen.

Paralyze effect by Lick move.

Professor Oak relieves after seeing the act by Ghasty.

"Well, with such affection, they should be fine."

…...

**Side Quest**

**My own starter: Get a starter Pokemon from Professor Oak - 0/1;**

**Reward: All stat +1, Skill: Undying Psychical Body Lvl1.**

**Undying Psychical Body Lvl1: Pokemon move attack won't fatally damage or kill trainer, a principle skill for every Pokemon trainer.**

**New Side Quest**

**As a Main Character: Get to max affection with your starter Pokemon;**

**Reward: 1 free stat point; 1 free specific wild Pokemon encounter.**

**Be Strong...Gir...BOY! System will never sabotage you!**

**Maybe.**

**End of Chapter 2****_**

**(*1 Ushiro, a spirit behind a human, can be a good or bad spirit, it follows around us and affect our luck on money, life, love and etc.)**

**(For the reference of Ghasty in this world (minor changes, remember?) printerest and paste ****pin/222998619028571912/)**


	4. Chapter 3: Lick

**Chapter 3 Lick No Longer A Big Deal... Maybe**

"Yui" = Talking

"**YUI!**" = Yelling

(Yui) = Thinking, Telepath

"_Yui_" = Pokemon

(_Yui) = Pokemon Thought, Telepath_

**SYSTEM **= System

_***BOOM* **__= SFX_

_**(YUI) = Author note, Translator note**_

***Beep***

"Ghastly, Ghost-type Pokemon; A being that exists as a thin gas, it can topple an Indian elephant by enveloping the prey in two seconds."

That was the introduction from the Pokedex, a handheld digital encyclopedia given by Professor Oak.

"..."

Yui looks at the 2D cartoonish illustration on the Pokedex, and looks at the gloomy smokey purple black skull with razor sharp teeth, a text book definition of main villain in horror film that doesn't require makeup on.

"So, this is what the system meant in 'minor changes', huh? Every cute harmless looking Pokemon end up looking over-realistic abnormal monstrosity... Urgh...Cut me some slacks..."

He could just put the Ghastly back in the Pokeball, but the system gave him a quest to boost Ghastly affection, and the easiest way to increase Pokemon affection is to leave them by the side, not in the Pokeball, and let the affection increase slowly...

**【*****Beep* Current Affection - 13/100****】**

"_Ghast, Ghast..._"

Ghastly rather sensitive sensing attention on him, realizing it was its trainer, it happily uses its unique way to please its trainer - Lick!

"**URGH! AAAAAHH!"**

Yui got paralyze again. Considering Lick has 30% paralyzing chance, he's not exactly a person with good luck.

**【*****Beep* Affection +2. Current Affection - 15/100****】**

"That means... In order for me to complete this quest, all I need is to get licks for 43 times..."

Yui struggles on the ground with his body twitching from the paralyze, and with all his might, he shouted.

"**Quit joking with me! I'll be dead before that, even with the Undying Physical skill!"**

"_Ghast! Ghast!"_

_Seeing its trainer gets so 'excited', Ghastly happily takes a spin in the air and jumps into Yui's head._

"_Uh..."_

_And a being that exist in thin gas, it overlaps itself with its trainer..._

'Ghastly, Ghost-type Pokemon; A being that exists as a thin gas, it can topple an **Indian elephant** by enveloping the prey in **two** seconds.'

That was the last information flashes through Yui's head before his pass out.

**【*****Beep* Affection +3. Current Affection - 18/100****】**

**Professor Oak's laboratory**

"Hmm... I'm worried about that Ghastly."

Professor Oak having a coffee while in his chair.

"For that Pikachu, as long it starts having affection with its trainer, it should stop electrocute its trainer. However, a Ghastly has an oddity of using its favorite move set on trainer as a sign of affection, the closer the affection, the more often it does. That boy, Yui-chan. He should be fine... right?"

…...Lick...

"Ah...Ah...**AhChoo!**"

Yui did a loud sneeze.

"I swear that wasn't from someone talking about me behind my back***1**, because clearly that's from a cold!"

Yui staring back at Ghastly with resentment.

After that suffocation by Ghastly, Yui passed out by the roadside. Later on a thunderstorm hits (The one with Ash's Pikachu wrecking a swamp of spearow.), and Yui, as 10 years old boy got showered in the storm for half an hour...

"_Gha..._"

Knowing it had causing trouble, Ghastly following behind Yui looking sad, it floats lower till Yui's waist level instead of shoulder level like it used to be.

**【*****Beep* Affection -1. Current Affection - 15/100. Notice: Affection lower than 10 considered as quest failed, trainer unable to retake this quest later after.****】**

(Seriously?! Now I need to comfort this skull that causes my cold and all the dirt on my clothes?)

**【*****Beep* Affection -1. Current Affection - 14/100****】**

Despite full of resentment, Yui unable to ignore system's warning. So, slowly and unwillingly, he approaches Ghastly closely. Withstands the chill of it's aura, he places his hand on Ghastly's forehead and said trembling.

"Hey, Ghastly, you overdid it this time, but I know you wasn't intentional."

"_Ghast?"_

Ghastly raises its head, widen its big eyes with full of joy and expectation. Inside those dark, hollow eyes socket, it starts to get tear watery fill of... blood.

Specifically, Bloody red tears.

Getting a zero-distance terror show gave a sick to Yui's stomach. He withstood the nausea, and squeezes out the rest of his words .

"Don't ever do the suffocation move again, and I'll forgiv...!"

"Ghast, Ghast, Ghast!"

Ghastly recovered from sadness immediately, and starts rapidly use Lick.

"**Oh, hell no**!"

Yui runs away as fast as he can.

"You're clearly getting too over your head now!"

**【*****Beep* Ghastly has enters berserk mode, attack speed increases 25% Affection increases 50%****】**

**【*****Beep* Affection +3. Current Affection - 17/100****】**

**【*****Beep* Affection +3. Current Affection - 20/100****】**

"Somebody... Please...** HEEELP ME!**"

…...Lick xN...

Viridian City's Officer Jenny having some interesting experience today.

First a young trainer desperately brought a dying Pikachu for help, she even gave him a ride to the city's Pokemon Center for such emergency situation.

Later, the moment she comes back to her pit-stop, she sees a completely opposite situation, a Ghastly dragging a dying... female trainer?

Because of Ghastly's lack of strength, adding up a weight of a human, it barely able to float, so it drags the human like it's dragging a body all these time.

"_Ghast! Ghast, Ghast!_"

"An emergency situation!"

Despite unable to understand what Ghastly said, but no explanation is needed. Officer Jenny jumps back and start her motorcycle.

"Get in, we're going to the hospital!"

(Lucky! Another rightful excuse for speeding through the city area!)

…...Officer Jenny's Agility...

"..."

Yui wakes up in the hospital ward. This time, he ignores the unfamiliar ceiling gag, activates his system menu, and checks his affection with Ghastly.

**【****Current Affection - 85/100****】**

(That was like... at least 20 times of Licks?)

Yui can't help but to exclaim.

(I actually survive that... Even manage to get myself some benefits.)

**【*****Beep* Skill: Undying ****Psychical Body level up! Level 2:**** Pokemon move attack will not heavily damage or kill trainer, a principle skill for every Pokemon trainer.**

**】**

**【*****Beep* Acquire New Skill: Paralyze Resistance Lv2: Resistance against paralyze increases by 66%****】*****2***

"I don't know what to feel..."

ORZ...

In short, Yui getting numb and used to after all those licking, he gains resistance on paralyze, and possible heading toward immunity.

(Such a rejoicing news.)

He thought sarcastically.

"You've awakened, I'm glad."

The ward doors open, and walks in one of the most iconic character in Pokemon world, Nurse Joy.

"Little girl, you have been fainted in the wild with heavy cold and light gasoline poison."

Real-life Nurse Joy is a whole lot prettier than Yui's expectation, she brings a sense of pure and cuteness in her look, attitude and action.

"I don't know how you manage to get gasoline poison, but thanks to your Pokemon's loyalty, it brought you to Officer Jenny, or you'll be in a very deep situation."

"Ah, ha ha. Is that so..."

Yui laughs dryly. After all, that 'loyal' Pokemon was the reason for the cold and gasoline poison. At least he learns that Ghastly's gas contains gasoline in it.

Speaking of the devil.

Following with a horrifying 'Ghast!Ghast!' growls, a tongue dancing skull crying with blood tears, floats pass Nurse Joy and licks its trainer with all it's might.

"**URGH!**"

Even though the new skill manage to resist the paralyze effect, Lick move still contains damage. The damage aside, a huge and frozen chilly tongue lick on the face wasn't exactly delightful too.

"My, my. Your relationship with your Pokemon are really close."

Nurse Joy warmed by this 'touching' moment, she quietly leaves the room and closes the door lightly.

"I suppose I should leave you two be, don't play for too long and remember to get your rest."

"Wait, Nurse Joy! It's not what you think! **HE...HELP!"**

…**...**

**【*****Beep* Side Quest: As a MC. COMPLETED.**

**Reward: Stat point +1, 1 free specific wild Pokemon encounter****】**

**【*****Beep* Series Hidden Quest: Night Shift Nurses: By using abnormal means, 'take down' Viridian City's Nurse Joy tonight. ****Reward: All stat +1, free stat point +10, Title: Scum (Pokemon combat power increases 10% during Pokemon battle against female trainers.)****】**

…**...**

(Quest Reject! don't get overboard too, system. I'm only 10!)

**End of Chapter 3**

_**(*1* In China, Vietnam, South Korea, and Japan, for instance, there is a superstition that if talking behind someone's back causes the person being talked about to sneeze)**_

_**(*2* Yes, Paralyze Resistance lvl 1 got skipped.)**_


	5. Chapter 4: Larval and Jinkela

**Chapter 4 A worm and Jimkela**

That night Yui spent his night at the hospital.

His sickness and gas poisoning are not the reason. Instead, Viridian City's Pokemon Center, where treats Pokemon's health and injuries for free, and also provides free accommodation for young trainers; had a massive accidental explosive incident by that evening. It was said that the explosive was caused by some minor thieves.

"I hope this is not the daily life of Pokemon World, because that scale of explosion? Definitely should be considered as a terrorist attack."

Yui was on his way to Pokemon Center when the explosive happened, even got a good angle to witness it. The explosive blasted off half of the building, it's impossible for the center to operate again later.

That still doesn't mean Yui don't have the money for motels, his father passed him some allowance before Yui leaves the house. But he has a long journey ahead, and he had to spend most of them on buying new clothes. His clothes were showered in storm, soaked in mud and dragged on the ground for quite a distance, it's pretty much ruin.

"Oh my, what's with this sudden headache I just got, I think I need a medical check-up."

And Yui turns back to the hospital.

...Sludge...

The next morning, Yui wore his new clothes, and regret his decision asking Nurse Joy to help him buying his new clothes.

"Nurse Joy, I told you I'm a boy. What's with the choice of this clothing?"

"And what's wrong with that, I think Yui-chan suits these clothing. You. Look. So. Cute!"

Nurse Joy answer his question bold and full with 'reason'.

She got him a white fit T-shirt, purple red half-length jacket vest***1***, deep blue hot jean pants, black elbow pads, with his black sport shoes and fingerless gloves. Nurse Joy also gave him a hair tie to make short pony tail. Now Yui looks just like an athletic girl.

"Let's Go, Ghastly!"

Yui beckoned Ghastly to catch up.

"We're going to find some new Pokeman, and I need you to lick the crap out of them."

"_Ghast!_"

Ghastly cheered energetically, and takes a quick lick on Yui.

…...

Leaving Viridian City, the duo gets to a very good ecological forest, with an uninspiring name – Viridian Forest. It's a forest known for many bug-type Pokemons, and a samurai Chūnibyō***2***.

Bug-types are not Yui's target, especially having Ghastly as an example beforehand. Even Ghastly, originally a black floating ball ends up as a floating skull, god knows how those bugs end up looking like, Yui has no interest on knowing that...

What he's after is the reward he just got from boosting Ghastly's affection.

First, he spent the free point on special attack. Now, good news by the system, Yui's stat actually add-on buff toward all his Pokemon's stat, which means all his Pokemon gets some significant buff from him in the future if his stat continues to increase through his progression. Yui never played the game, but looking at Ghastly without a proper physical body, it's unlikely Ghastly is a physical Attack type, so special attack for stat should be working?

As for the free wild Pokemon encounter...

A psychic-type Pokemon, that's what Yui going after. In his distant blurred memory, there's a psychic Pokemon that looks rather humanoid. If there's a set of rules in this world that Yui notices, is that Pokemon becomes more monstrosity, and human becomes rather more good-looking, so a humanoid Pokemon won't get too crazy, he anticipates.

***Sh...Sh...***

Suddenly some movement can be heard from a wild grass nearby, following a Pokemon comes out of it.

It's a huge, fat, bright colored and lively...

Weedle.

"..."

Yui twitches his mouth. It is said that any bugs are natural born monster as long they're thousand the size bigger. Facing against a half meter long oily, meaty larval, Yui has no interest on catching it.

He shakes his head.

"You know what? Today has such a beautiful sky, I saw nothing... Huh, what are those?"

Not far away in the distance, flew a swamp of weird cloud from the forest. He Takes a closer look, it's was a swamp of Beedrills!

Seeing at their ferocious looks and sizes, Yui can guarantee that whoever alerted them won't end up just getting a little sting to settle...

"_Ghast! Ghast!_"

"Wha...**AH!**"

While Yui was staring at the Beedrills, the Weedle dashes toward him silently, and strikes Yui with its tiny horn. 'When a forest is big enough, there's going to be all kind of bugs'***3***, Ash manage to caught a dorky Caterpie on its full health, naturally it's not a surprise that there's a Weedle out there thinking it's a good idea to attack trainers.

**【*****Beep* Side Quest: First Battle: Win and capture the wild Pokemon in current battle. Reward: Attack +1, Stat point +1; Fail Punishment: Assault of a raging Beedrills swamp. ****】**

(Oh, Hell no!)

Yui gets his first quest with punishment, he was hoping his first capture Pokemon going to be a nice looking psychic-type, and ruined by this big fat larval.

"You're digging your own grave!"

Yui swings his hands angrily,

"Go, Ghastly! Use _Lick_!"

"_Ghast!" _Ghastly rushes toward Weedle with its tongue dancing, but the Weedle dodges the lick with backflip jump. While in mid-air, Weedle's horn glows in shinny white light and shoots out a wave of half-transparent purple needles – Poison Sting! Ghastly got careless and underestimate it's opponant and get shot by the needles...

"...Wow, Weedles can do that?!" Yui almost poped his eyes out. "Hey, Ghastly. You're alright?"

"_...Ghast! Ghast!"_ The backflip poison sting may look cool on visual, but after all it's just a poison sting move... Ghastly, as a poison-type Pokemon, negates poison damage by half while immunes to poison effect... So, instead of damage by Weedle, Ghastly's fighting spirit get aroused.

"One more time, Ghastly!" This time Yui tries to command Ghastly on the battle. "Strike but wait for the Weedle to jump, then use _Lick _when it is in the air!"

"_Ghast!_"

Round 2, this time Ghastly fakes its attack, and uses _Lick_ when Weedle dodging with a back flip again.

"Good job!" Yui swings his hand in complacent, but following with a shock when he sees Weedle still present lively. "Huh? Why didn't it got paralyzed? I got paralyzed every time when I got licked."

***Beep* *Beep* **

The Pokedex in Yui's pocket starts beeping.

'Weedle's ability is Shield Dust, when it is damaged by an attack, any additional effects are negated.'

"Uhh... That's cheating! If that's the case, I'll use Ghastly's other moves..." Yui check on Ghastly's move set. "_Mean Look_, _Spite, Hypnosis... _All status effect moves with no damage..."

"**Aaargh... **I don't even care anymore, at least _Lick_ does a little bit of damage!" This quest is about avoiding an assault by a swamp of Beedrills. "Ghastly, do the same tactic! Use your mobility, and beware of the poison sting."

"_Ghast!"_

_...5 minutes later._

Yui looks at the Pokeball in his hand is the Weedle that's in the Pokeball, naturally. What truly awkward is Weedle wasn't beaten by Ghastly, instead it was an ambush stone that threw by him when both Pokemon were exhausted in the fight...

**【*****Beep* Side Quest: First Battle: Complete. Reward: Attack +1, Stat Point +1 ****】**

**【*****Beep* ****Quest Completion Abnormal, Extra Reward: Skill: Unscrupulous lvl1: During a battle with wild Pokemon, trainer able to attack individually, reduces aggro on attack. (By fair means of foul, am I right or what?) ****】**

**【*****Beep* New Side Quest: The Trouble to Evolve: Evolves Weedle to Beedrill within one week. Reward: stat point +1, Random evolution stone. ****】**

"...Not exacty my intention, but at least the quest is complete. System actually encourage my action; I suppose I don't really need to be a stickler during a battle."

Yui shakes his head.

"But I suppose I really need more knowledge on Pokemon, like Pokemon moves, abilities, types and such. That battle was a complete embarrassment..."

"_Gha, gha, gha..._" Ghastly nods it's head rapidly.

"Shoo, shoo! I don't need a floating skull to teach me... Say, Ghastly, by any chance, do you know anything to make a bug grow up faster? Feeding it Jimkela***4*** or something?"

"_ghast?_"

"Forget what I just said."

**End of Chapter 4**

**(*1* I have no idea what the hell is ****half-length jacket vest****, googled both in Chinese and English, never found a similar thing****.**** I just translate it directly, I guess we'll have to use our imagination. )**

**(*2* ****Chūnibyō**** typically used to describe early teens who have delusions of grandeur, who so desperately want to stand out that they have convinced themselves they have hidden knowledge or secret powers. This fanfiction uses this word a lot. It's the Pokemon world. )**

**(*3* Originally as '**When a forest is big enough, there's going to all kind of birds'** means 'in this big world, anything can happen'. The 'big world' isn't just a big world, it was meant in Buddhist cosmology for the countless division of worlds, in short; Really, really, really, really big world. I was going to cut this part out, but decided to keep it in anyway.)**

**(*4* Jimkela, a legendary fake fertilizer advertisement in China back in 2000s, ****a** **brand fertiliser additive marketed by a company named American Shengdiyage (San Diego), purported to double wheat yield by utilizing leeched nutrients 2 meters below the surface. It also promoted to be the savior to the world's agriculture. The tv advertisement end up as a meme for Asia internet on making ridiculous tunes. And Jimkela 'product' meme for growing anything faster and bigger, like 'how did your child grow up so quickly, did you feed him Jimkela?'. Youtube and paste **/watch?v=GNw5oHElwgo **for the reference.)**

**(P.S. This is the hardest chapter to translate so far, too many references that took me some time to translate and decide keeping or skip. I sincerely hope it's not too hard to read, but I doubt so.)**


	6. Chapter 5 To Protect The World From

**Chapter 5 To Protect The World From Devastation!**

"Phew." Standing by the other side of the Viridian Forest, and looking back at the hollow, leafy sea of trees, Yui roars, "Finally, I'm out of this bug fest."

Due to the embarrassing Pokemon battle, both Ghastly and Weedle are completely exhausted and lack of stamina to fight any wild Pokemon, Yui decided to avoid all battles and races toward the next city.

Fortunately, someone had lured the biggest swamp of Beedrill away into the deeper part of the forest. Without the most aggressive swamp in the jungle lurking around, and with what remains are some fairly harmless Caterpies or powerless Weedles and Kakunas, Yui sped through the forest rather easily. Even the system seen to be done with this forest and stop giving quests upon other Pokemon encounter when he's in the forest.

"Let's see... Next city, Pewter City." Yui checks the map in his Pokedex while walking toward Pewter City. "Interesting... There's a Pewter gym here?"

**【*****Beep* Side Quest: Butt Kicking!: Wins against Pewter City Gym leader, obtains your grey badges. Reward: Attack +2, Defend +2, Stat Point +1 ****】**

"Of course there's a quest." System seen to seize on every opportunity to give a quest, and Yui's getting used to its tempo. "A total of 5 stats point, huh? I suppose this quest worth putting some effort in."

***BANG! * **

Suddenly Yui heard a loud sound from ahead of the road.

"What was that? Go check it out, Ghastly."

"_Ghast...Ghast!_" Ghastly went ahead for a while and signals Yui that it had found something. Yui's runs toward it, and sees a huge pit in the middle of the road. Inside the pit, a man and a woman... Oh, and a small Pokemon, fainted half-buried with some leaves and dirt.

"Uh, what's going on here?"

Both of the human wearing a white uniform, like some sort of members of an organization. And the Pokemon looks awfully familiar, unable recall the the moment, Yui takes out his Pokedex:

'Meowth, a scratch cat Pokemon, Normal-type, it loves anything that shines. It especially adores coins that it picks up and secretly hoards.'

"Oh, it's a Meowth." Yui scratches his jaw. "If I remember correctly, it's a regular character in the Pokemon anime."

"Urgh..." The trio wakes up.

"**Hey, do you need help?**" Yui yelled down to them from the top of the pit.

"Ah, yes! Thank you very much!" said the man with blue straight jaw length hair. "If you look into the bushes next to the pit, you'll find our tools and rope, use those to help- **Ouch!**"

"You Fool!" The woman punched him in the head. "If you said it that way, people will know that we're the one who dug this trap!"

"You're right!" The man come back to his senses. "And people would notice it would be such an anecdote that we foolishly got ourselves to fall into the very trap we dug."

"..._Idiots_." Meowth facepalm with its claw.

"So... mind if I ask. How did you fall into your own pit traps?" Yui gets speechless by these crosstalk comedian duos.

"That- that's because we made our trap too perfect that we can't even find it ourselves. Oh~ hohohoho~" The red-hair lady laughed awkwardly with her hand cover her mouth.

"I see... So..." Yui nods his head. "Why did you dug a trap on the middle of the road?"

"Uh, That- We- Uh..." The trio in the trap unable to answer the question.

"At a place with few bypasser, and the only path toward the city." Yui speaks slowly on top of the trap. "With a size enough for a few people..."

"..." The trio start pouring with cold sweats.

"By any chances, you guys are planning..."

"..." The trio look more and more pale.

"On capturing a rare huge Pokemon?"

"... Huh?" The trio gets dumbstruck.

"Hahaha, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Yui seen excited to find someone who did something similar with him. "As long the Pokemon are caught, how it's done aren't truly matter, right? Hold one, let me get the rope."

"Is that girl... a fool?" Red hair woman whispered to her companions.

The man with blue hair has a deeper thought. "No, I believe she approves the mindset of the Team Rocket."

Moments later, a rope got thrown down the pit, "The trees around here are not very sturdy, I only managed to tie the rope on a branch, I need the lightest among you guys to get out first and help me to hold the rope."

"_Phew, I'm safe_." And the first one to escape is Meowth.

"Meowth, right? Help me grab this rope."

"_You can count on me, Meowth!_"

"Careful not to cut the rope with your claws."

"..." Meowth.

"..." Yui.

"_Say, aren't you curious about me being able to speak_?" Meowth couldn't help but asked.

"Hold on, Meowths aren't supposed to talk?" Yui's shocked.

"_What?! I'm not the only Meowth that can talk_?" Meowth gets even more shocked and let go the rope.

"What?! You mean you're the only Meowth that can talk?!" Yui gets even, even more shocked and let go the rope too.

***KAACHA***

"**Aaahh...!"**

***SLAM***

Without Yui and Meowth grabbing the rope, the branch snap; Causing the red hair woman fall back into the pit and slammed on the man below her.

...

After some hurry-scurry, all the trio finally escape from the pit.

"Ah- You save our life." The last one to escape was the man, he smiles and thanks Yui.

"No problem, people with like-minded should always helps each other." Yui smiles and replied. "My name is Syuhou Yui, what's your name?"

***BGM***

It's like pressing a play button, the trio suddenly getting into a very weird pose with dramatic momentum-

"Prepare for trouble!" the woman did a spin and do a pose.

"Make it double!" the man put a rose that came out of nowhere in his mouth.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"_That's right_! _Meowth._" Meowth jumps into between Jessie and James.

"Wo- Wow... That's... cool." Yui can't help but to clap his hand lightly, not because he truly thinks they're cool, of course. Instead, impressed by the Team Rocket in the real-life dimension who actually have the guts to do such a dramatic entrance... Their dedication and shamelessness are truly admirable.

"Ooooh!" Seeing Yui's reaction, the trio gets really excited. "Finally, finally someone approves on our taste."

(Uhh... The thing I approved on wasn't your taste...)

Yui hold back to speak out his opinion after a short hesitation.

"_Ah!_" Meowth shouted in panic, "We wasted too much time on this pit, that Pikachu brat probably way ahead of us by now!"

"Aah, almost forgot about the brat!" Jessie trio rushes toward the bushes. Just within seconds, a hot air balloon rises slowly under Yui's stunning stares, he swears when he was getting the ropes just now, all they had was some tools and some rough materials, these trio built a hot air balloon like... In 20 seconds?

"Girl! We have an important mission that needs to complete, this shall be our good bye!" Jame steps on the edge of basket, and threw his rose.

"We shall meet again!" The trio said their goodbye.

"Phew."

Watching the balloon slowly floating away, Yui took a breath of relief. "These adult Chūnibyō are finally gone, just let Ash deals with them instead."

**【*****Beep* Side Quest: An impression from the Team Rocket. Complete. All stat +1. Unlock Side Quest: A Choice Between Light & Dark.****】**

Yup, the moment Yui saw Meowth's image from the Pokedex, he knew who the trio is- One of the longest all-time comedic villain side character of all time, the Team Rocket trio. Right when his realization hits, the system also gave him a quest: Avoid battling with Team Rocket, and give a positive impression for the team Rocket. Just for the reward, Yui acts innocent and helped them.

Deceiving two adults and a Pokemon for rewards. Such a sinister and malicious 10 years old boy.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6: Psychic type

**Chater 6: PSYCHIC TYPE**

Pewter City, a city known for its grey color theme and rich stone resources for being locating below the biggest solid rock mountain in Kanto. Perhaps because of its theme and background, the city has a strong, heavy, solid atmosphere...

Or perhaps it's just Yui's imagination.

"Eh... The Pokemon Center's design is different with Viridian City." Yui exclaimed, looking at the building with cube foundation and a Pokeball design on top of its minaret- The Pokemon Center of Pewter City.

"_Ghast_..." By the side of Yui, Ghastly tiredly drawing it's tongue and habitually lick it's trainer.

"Still has the stamina to use Lick, huh?" Yui's no longer flinched by the lick, both physically and mentally. "Bless the resistance... and the power of habitual... Come on, let's get you to checkup."

…...

"Nurse Joy!" Yui places Weedle's Pokeball on a tray, and pointed on the floating Ghastly. "Please take care of these two Pokemon."

"Of course." Pewter City's Nurse Joy looks exactly just like Viridian CIty's Nurse Joy; She also has the same smile with Viridian City's Nurse Joy. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of them. Come back an hour later, and you'll have them nice and healthy!"

Nurse Joy takes over the trap, and calls over her Pokemon companion- Chansey. Yui takes a detail look at Chansey, and gets a goose bump immediately.

It has a face of a reptile that looks like it got flatted by heavy truck and everything below the head of that reptile had been removed, and transplant it by printing it on a bloated egg body, it has three pairs of huge dorsal crest-like...stuff grows on both sides of its head. It also has a pair of tiny, black reptile eyes and a well-hidden mouth. When its mouth opens, it forms a triangular with razor sharp yellow teeth in it. And the oddest part of that Chansey is, despite having a cold-blooded reptile face, it grows short light pink furs on its body like a mammal, it also has a huge egg on its stomach. And finally, the body is supports by a pair of thick short pink bird legs...***1***

Yui looks away and pretends he didn't see the Pokemon.

"Hey, Nurse Joy. A moment please?" Yui decided to ask an exploratory question. "Do you think... anthing wrong with my Ghastly?"

"Huh?" Nurse Joy took a closer look at Ghastly and says. "It looks tired, but I don't see any problem of it."

"But..." Yui takes his Pokedex and pointed at the cartoonish black round Ghastly image. "I swear my Ghastly looks different with the Pokedex."

"Hmm..." Nurse Joy looks at the round ball in the Pokedex with a light frown, and looks at the floating skull next to her. "Maybe the shape of its mist? Afterall, Pokemon doesn't always look exactly the same."

"Is- Is that so?" Yui collapses on his realization, he should have known- Only from his view-point, all the Pokemon looks differently as monstrosity, while everyone else sees them as the same.

"I supposed I got too suspicious..." Yui smiles bitterly.

"Uh- Are you alright, Miss?" Nurse Joy looks worryingly to the pale-looking boy.

"Don't worry... I'm fine." Yui leaves soulessly. "Thank you for taking care of my Pokemon... And, by the way, I'm a boy."

"EH?!"

…**...-HYPER BEAM-…...**

In the restaurant next to the Pokemon Center, Yui pokes his Omurice with his fork with a listless mood while muttering. "Not right, none of this is right... I'm the only person to see differently... Yes, it's a dream comes true that the anime girls have become reality beauties, but Pokemon is the main theme in this world..."

"Argh..." Yui covered his mouth and shouted silently in the restaurant. "This is just like the main character in 'Saya no Uta'***2***. Uh... On the second thought, I've better life than him, all he got is Saya, but I wonder if I catches a Grimer or a Muk, will everything be back to normal?"

"Think at the bright side, at least everything I sees are not gore and hideous monsters. Appreciate what remains... Yui." Yui quickly comforts himself. "Yes, and I still have hope! That psychic-type Pokemon..."

With hope, Yui regains his spirit, he finishes his lunch and sprints back to Pokemon Center. With time to spare, he spent his time on Pokemon encyclopedia machine, and gets to learn as many Pokemon knowledge he can gets, while checking data on the Pokemon he plans to catch.

Oh, and more info on the side quest for Weedle's evolution, and Jinkela...

Whatever that is.

**An hour later.**

Yui grabs his Pokemon and walks back to Viridian Forest, this forest is the nearest location to encounter any wild Pokemon.

Yui learned some knowledge about Pokemon through the encyclopedia machine, but the psychic-type Pokemon he's looking for is not in it. Perhaps it's because the Pokemon is not available in Kanto region.

As for Jinkela...

Duh, it's impossible for that thing to exist...

"Ghastly, floats higher in the air, when the Pokemon appears, sneaks to it and use _Hypnosis_!" Yui unruly commands his Pokemon to ambush.

Ever since the boy unlocked the 'Unscrupulous' skill, he starts to care less and less...

"_Ghast!_"

Then, Yui holds the Pokeball with Weedle, and active his reward for specific Pokemon encounter. "Specific encounter Pokemon, **Galts**!"

**【*****Beep* Unable to identify target Pokemon, searching similar Pokemon... Ralts. ****】**

"That was close." Yui wiped of his cold sweat. "Good thing I only made a small mistake for the name..."

A few seconds later, a white light flash in front of Yui, it creates a portal, and squeezes out a Pokemon with green and white with a shade of red. The portal disappears immediately later after.

"Here we go!" Yui threw his Pokeball. "Go, Weedle, use _Poison Sting_!"

"_Weedle_!"

Weedle cried on releases, aims its horn and shoots poison stings toward the clueless Ralts.

"_Ralt!_" Ralt cried and flinched by the poison stings, but it regains it steps and starts glowing in blue. Weedle gets lift up in the air and slams hardly on the ground- _Confusion_!

"_Confusion_? Ralt's level is higher than I expected." Yui throws a stone to join in the attack but Ralt disappeared from the air when the stone closing up to it, and reappears again a few steps away, but that cause it to cancel its _confusion _and releases Weedle.

"_Gha,gha,gha..." _Ghastly sneakily show up in front of Ralts and use_ Hypnosis._

"Zzzz..." The ambush works. Ralt gets drowzy and falls in sleep, but Ghastly also starts dozing off too, floating back to the ground and sleeps with its tongue out.

"Now what?"Yui takes out his Pokedex, the device explains faster than searching through encyclopedia but it's rather lacking in terms of timeliness:

'Ability: Synchronize, passes poison, paralyze, or burn to the Pokemon that inflicted it.'

"Darn it, another ability. Hold on, this is _Hypnois- a sleeping effect!"_

**【*****Beep* Trainer abuses under level Unscrupulus lvl 1, initials penalty toward trainer, Ralt's Synchronize includes Sleep, Freeze, Confusion. ****】**

System decided to step in.***3***

"...Wasn't that supposed to be OP? Stop stepping into the battle again, system."

(At least the _hypnosis _succeeds.)

"Weedle, end the battle! Use _String Shot_ and end it with a _Poison Sting_!"

"..." Weedle turns toward its trainer, rather hesitate on doing a 2vs1 (Technically is a 3vs1) situation.

"Don't worry!" Yui gave Weedle a huge thumb up: "Victory is absolute!"

Weedle twitches its head a bit and start using String Shot...

Another Pokemon joins the dark side...

"Good job!" Yui threw a Pokeball toward the sleeping Pokemon.

Facing against with such unruly trainer, Ralts' Pokeball just twitches symbolically and give up.

"Hehe..."Yui picks up the Pokeball. "Was busy on catching Ralts just now, now I can get a good look at it. Come on out, Ralts!"

The white light flash, the sleeping Ralts is out again.

Yui observes Ralts carefully, follows with another goose bump with unsettling. By the distant, Ralts still look like a cute doll with a big head. But looking closely, the white robe on it is a thick white layer of exfoliation, both of its hands and legs are well-hidden with tiny sharp claws, as for the sleeves are just some part of loose skin connecting with exfoliation 'robe'; It has a red hard bone crown, the crown sharp as a blade, Yui believes anyone without 'Undying physical' could stab to death easily by this thing; Its light green 'hair' is actually a whole solid skin and cover with tiny scales. What covers under the green skins is a pair of alien red eyes with no sclera, and those eyes are the only obvious feature on Ralt's face... ***4***

"I- I'm a FOOL..." Yui collapsed and cried. "I should've never had a fantasy on system's change... If this is how Ralts looks like, Gardevoir won't get any better... I should've chosen to encounter a legendary**...Huhuhu**..."

**【*****Beep* Skill: Unscrupulus level up! Unscrupulus Lvl 2: Enable to use multiple Pokemon in a wild Pokemon battles or certain special encounter battles.****】**

**End of Chapter 6**

***1* Blame the author if you can never see Chansey the same way again. He/She used to have a collection of links of his Pokemon, but all the link got taken down.**

***2* Saya no Uta – An adult Lovecraftian horror Visual Novel about MC getting agnosia after surgery and cause him to see the world as covered in gore and people as hideos monster. But meets a girl call Saya, as a beautiful young girl which in reality she's a horrific monster from lovecraft dimension, whose appearance drives people mad. They eventually becoming lovers. The game is really messed-up, do not check it out because most likely you're not ready for it. YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED.**

***3* It's author's way for the plot to stop Yui from getting too overboard on breaking rules, so don't worry, this ff doesn't includes gore.**

***4* Lucky for you, I managed to find an image similar to what you don't want see. Imgur and add **a/WTcHhDD

**P.S. I could have finished translating this chapter 2 hours ago, but had to stop and take a breath after re-reading 'Sayo no Uta's plot accidentally during my translation. Regain some sainity point. *laugh***


	8. Chapter 7: Leveling? Leveling!

**Chapter 7 Leveling, leveling**

Suddenly, a glow of light draws Yui's attention away from depressing.

"Huh? That's..."

Yui's Weedle, as an active violent member of its kin, had taunted many Pokemons to battle back in its Viridian Forest life. That explains it's experienced move during the battle with Ghastly. However, what happened in that battle against Ralts and Yui's methol of battle, impacts Weedle's mind on its entire bug's life and value. Taking this experience as an opportunity, it takes a step ahead in its bug life. ***1***

So Weedle evolves.

The light glowing larval starting to shoot strings, warping itself slowly. While the warping becomes thicker and thicker, the light follows glowing brighter and brighter. Until finally, the light slowly fades off; a yellow cocoon remained.

Kakuna looks basically like a lot larger size cocoon with metallic luster, the only terrifying part is its pair of fierce-looking big bug eyes, it twitches a lot and relentless staring on others.

"Heh, I suppose you don't need any Jinkela now." Yui touched Kakuna after a short hesitation. The shell's texture making Yui reminds himself to buy a proper pair of gloves when they're back to the city later.

"Alright, some progression on the side quest, and we caught our Ralts. Next stops..." Yui nodded his head. "Pewter Gym, and get the Boulder badges."

"If I remember correctly, Pewter City's Gym leader is Ash's sidekick***2***, Brock. If he's just a side kick, this battle should be easy." Yui returns Kakuna and Ralts back to Pokeball, and throws a pebble to wake Ghastly up. "Come on, we got some butt kicking needs to be done!"

…...

"So, this is Pewter Gym, huh?" Having a gym seems like a big deal in the city, every local know its location. Yui simply asked two random local for direction, and they both gave the same direction. Looking at this building that made of solid rocks, it basically shouts '**MANLY**' to whoever looks at it. Making Yui can't help but to exclaim.

"Looks rather lower the tone if you compare with the Pokemon center."

(But that's actually better, because it might also hint that the gym leader is weak.) Yui thought happily. Without any idea how horrible his mindset is.

Yui was going to knock the door, but he realizes the door open easily. After a short thinking, he waves his hand, "Ghastly, get inside and look around for me."

"_Ghast_!"And Ghastly just phrases into the door casually.

Yui slowly follows in, yet the moment he walks in, the interior lightings turn on themselves. Yui quickly grabs Ghastly and hides behind a pillar.

Peeping out his head, the center of the gym turned into a rock battle arena, on the further side of the high ground, stands a teenager boy with tan darker skin tone, he wears a vest and has a pair of small eyes. As for the other side of the arena... is a boy with red cap, blue overshirt and long blue jean.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

"Urgh, I want a pair of long jeans too, but I'm out of budget..." A quick resentment on Viridian CIty's Nurse Joy, Yui starts checking on Ash's the legendary Pokemon – Pikachu.

And just a glare, Yui feels like ending his life by slamming into the pillar. Putting the long ears and a 'Z' shaped tail aside, Pikachu just is a larger size yellow hamster. It might be inevitably that Pikachus are having sharp claws and razor fangs through his experience so far. Yet comparing to his floating skull starter, Pikachu can be considered as a cute Pokemon.

"That's it, I'm catching a Pikachu!"

**【*****Beep* System Notification: Pikachu and all the three starters series are considered as the plot exclusive Pokemon, trainer is forbidden to catch any of them. ****】**

"..."

(This is just so unfair.) Yui silently rages in his heart and pull out one of his fingerless gloves and bit it hardly as in tears.

***BOOM***

A huge sound in the arena catches Yui's attention- Brock just unleashed his Pokemon, Onix.

It a long huge grey snake-looking creature that length longer than ten meters. Its whole body is completely cover with a grey solid, rocky shell as armor. giving a strong sense of tough and defensive. it's gaze at Pikachu and growls with its heavy, low tone. Showing what's a vigorous, powerful and fierce Pokemon can be. Even Ash's Pikachu got scared off and quickly hid behind Ash.

"..." Yui feeling awful again. Onix in reality may nowhere close to 'cute', and may looks quite terrifying, but if you look long enough, it looks really cool in this version! And looking back Ghastly...

"When there's comparison, there's differences, and that differences are making me feeling a lot more awful right now..." Yui takes off another glove from his hand and bites both this time.

The battle begins.

And it was one-sided, Pikachu's _thundershock _did nothing on Onix, and all Onix did was a _tackle_ move and a bind got Pikachu into desperation. Personally, Yui thinks the gaps between Onix's rocky boulder shell is more than enough to crush Pikachu like a nut...

"Cut it out!", Ash yelled for surrender and rushes out of the gym with fainted Pikachu.

(I suppose I got tricked by the impression of the anime, who knew a 'side kick's Onix gets to be so powerful...)

Yui thought quietly, until Brock speaks with his serious voice.

"Whoever hiding over there, are you here to challenge for the badge?"

"Uh, I was going to.", Yui walks out of the pillar since he got noticed. "But not anymore."

"Oh?" Brock's glare shows a sense of contempt- despite it's rather hard to notice through his small eyes. "Lost your will to battle after watching my Onix?"

"No." Yui replied calmly. "My Pokemon fought a battle before I got here. But that's not my reason to refuse, seeing your Onix, I admit that with my current Pokemon, it's going to be a tough match for me and my Pokemon, so I'll come back when we're stronger and in our best condition."

(Even you're right, I'm not going to let you notice it!) Yui thought.

"I see.", Brock sinks with Yui's words. "Very well, ignoring Pokemon's condition and battle recklessly are foolish. Go, and come backs when you're ready."

"Sorry for disturb." Yui quickly leaves with Ghastly.

Brock watches Yui left, his tiny eyes are full with seriousness.

(A really cute girl... Can't believe I forgot to ask for her name.) Brock thought to himself.

"Phew... Got away from that." After running out for some distance from the Gym, Yui catches his breath. "It's too late to catch a water-type Pokemon now, what we can do is training, leveling up ourselves! If we can't counter opponents with types advantage, then we're going to get our win through higher levels advantage!"

"Ghast! Ghast!" Ghastly don't really understand why its trainer gets hype up again, but at this moment, its role is to take a quick lick to cheer him up.

"Licking me again, are you a Ghastly or a Shellder?"

Back to Pokemon Center, Yui gets some rations and Pokemon food when he leaves his Pokemon to Nurse Joy's care. He also rents a tent, a sleeping bag and some necessary survival tools. This is going to be like back to sleepless days in internet café just to grind Korean MMORPG, dedication to push his limit.

…...

**Evening, Outskirts of Pewter City,**

"Ghastly, that's _fury attack_, ignores it and use _Lick_!" Yui yelled with looking in the air.

A tiny bird with messy feathers and fierce-looking eyes got stun and falls down from the sky...

Experience increasing...

...

"That's it, Ralts! Hold it with _Confusion_!" Yui wearing his new gloves, and throws the _harden _Kakuna.

A smelly rotten dirt odor Sandshrew gets hit in the head...

Experience continues increasing...

...

"Now, _Teleport _to dodge!" Yui yelled. "Ghastly, get ready!"

A huge fat rat, Raticate loses its target, misses its _tackle _move, and crashes on a huge rock. On its dizzy mind, the last thing Raticate remembers before it faints was a black, cold tongue...

Experience continues increasing...

...

"Oh crap, everyone- tactical retreat!" Yui returns Kakuna back in Pokeball, leaves a wild Magikarp behind and took off with others following him.

"_**ROARRR!**_"

A Garados roared as it caming out of the lake and gets the Magikarp back in the water.

Experience pauses increasing.

…

**Night time, Outskirts of Pewter City,**

A few long weeds above its head, Onion-body with two tiny eyes, and two short legs that are form by roots- An Oddish, taking its little steps walking passes a tent. Suddenly it staggers on to something and fall over...

_Confusion! Poison Sting! Lick!_ Stone!

Little Oddish didn't stand a chance...

Experience continues increasing...

…

**Early morning, Outskirts of Pewter City,**

"_!_"

A fat bird was looking for food, instead it found out it is surrounded by 4 pairs of eyes with bloodshot.

"_**KYAAA!**_"

Experience continues increasing.

**End of Chapter 7**

_**(*1* No, that's not how this fanfic Pokemon experience works.)**_


	9. Chapter 8: An Uncle?

**Chapter 8: An Uncle? Yup, An Uncle.**

**The Next Early Morning, Pewter City Pokemon Center,**

"Nurse Joy...", Yui passes over a tray of 6 Pokeball. "My Pokemon... Please take care of them..."

"Don't worry, we will.", Nurse Joy takes the tray uneasyly, "You look really tired, are you alright?"

"No problem." With messy hairs like a Spearow, clothes full of dirt like a Sandshrew, and a pair of dry bloodshot eyes like a Psyduck, Yui gave Nurse Joy a big smile. "I haven't slept two days and two nights, It's not a big deal for me. Aye."

"..." Nurse Joy sent a signal when she acknowledged Yui's recklessness.

"I'll be waiting here. After that-"

***Pow!***

Yui didn't get to finish his sentence, he rolled his eyes back and passed out. With two Chansey standing behind him, holding a huge club together, smiling satisfyingly with their result.

"Well done.", Nurse Joy smiles and gives them with a thumb up. "Now get him to rest."

"_Chansey_." Both Chansey nodded their heads and drags one of Yui's leg each to a room with his face down.

"***Sigh*** Kids these days...", Nurse Joy acting like she has a headache. "Should've taking good care of their body... It's bad for your skins if you don't sleep early, you know."

…...

"An unfamiliar ceiling- Ah, I said it before I could react." Yui wakes up from the bed with shaking his head. "Ouch, actually hits me with a club, is it possible that the Joys' family are all secretly sadistic?"

***Stomach Growling***

Yui looks at his tummy.

"Uh, how long have I been asleep?"

Turns out it's already afternoon when Yui get back to the hall. After getting his Pokeball from Nurse Joy, who's still smiling with her business smile, and resolutely denies on an accusation on her ordering her Pokemons to club Yui at the back of the head, Yui rushes to the restaurant next door to have his belated lunch.

During his intense training/leveling for two days and two nights, he used up all his remaining three Pokeballs, on a Spearow, an Ekans, and a Primeape.

Ever since Yui took a good look on Pikachu and Onix, Yui got some ideas on the visual changes from the system. Especially after his careful inspection on more Pokemons during the training, he finally made a decent conclusion:

All those Pokemons that were cute or odd (Like Ghastly, Chansey), they'll end up become either gross or terrifying- becoming monstrosity; As for those Pokemons that was based on animal (Such as Spearow, Pikachu), the changes will not get too over-exaggerated, usually just turning into fiercer look; As for those bigger size Pokemons that look mean and scary (Onix, Garados), they become a lot scarier yet more mighty awesome in general.

Which is exactly why 'animal' Pokemon is Yui's primary choices. For Yui, Spearow is just a bird with messy feathers, Ekans is just a bigger rattlesnake- it still does looks scary for some people, but consider as acceptable for Yui, esspecially after dealing with Ghastly for so long.

As for the Primeape... It looks hideous- a fat round body with spiky hard fur, and from the front, it has a pair of eyes that full of bloodshot and a big, ugly wild boar nose. It's hands and legs have darker tone skin, strong and muscular, but with that fat round body, it gave an illusion for being really skinny, like 4 toothpicks poke into a meatball. Also, its fingers are unnaturally thick and with thick keratinization to form into a pair of stool color boxing gloves. Finally, it has two pairs of bracers on both its arms and legs, but in reality, they're external-bone hyperplasia, dusty texture and really gross.

Now usually, Yui'll never catches this wretched-looking Pokemon, but this Primeape was a leader of a small tribe of Mankey. Ever since Yui sweeps through the Mankeys, Primeape starts to ambush Yui constantly. No matter how many Yui defeated it, it'll always came back later. Until finally even the system had enough with it, and gave Yui a side quest to capture it just to get it over with.

So, for the sake of Attack +1 and Speed +1 reward, Yui threw his last Pokeball...

…...

After a good meal, Yui gets back into Pewter Gym.

"Sorry for bothering, I'm here to challenge the gym!" Yui yelled as he steps in.

Once again, the gym's lighting turns on automatically, but this time Brock is not stand on the stage.

"Yes, yes. One second..." A tall man rushes out from the side door by the stage. "Sorry for waiting, Brock. I-uh- Who are you?"

Yui looks at this middle-aged man who're still panting from the running suspiciously, he has an almost identical face like Brock, dark skin tone with small eyes, like an older version of Brock. He also awkwardly wearing a scarf and an apron, while stitching a children underwear...

"..."

"..."

"*Cough*", The middle-aged man calmly hid his apron and scarf hid behind his back and speaks loudly after a dry cough. "Brock had resigned as a gym leader yesterday; he'll begins his traveling by now. And I'm Brock's father, Flint (武能Munō***1***), I'm now replacing him as the Pewter gym leader."

"What?", Yui dropped his jaw. "Munō?!"

Flint nearly fall off the stage, he yelled. "No, it's Flint!"

"Ghastly, you heard that? That uncle's name is Munō." Yui poses as whispering to Ghastly but speaks rather loudly. "Such a tragic man, getting named like as Munō..."

"_Gha, Gha_..." Ghastly nods corporately.

"I said it's Flint, not Munō!" Flint disagrees desperately.

"Okay, okay. It's Flint.", Yui shrugged his shoulder. "Since you're the gym leader, I guess it's the same thing if I challenge you instead. The rules of the battle?"

"The rules are simple, one versus one, only two Pokemons allows for both sides.", Flint gets serious when it's comes to business. "Also, the battle arena in this gym is rocky stage, understood?"

"Understood." Yui places his hand on his Pokeball. "Ready when you are."

"Very well then-" Flint nods, snaps his fingers and-

Nothing happens.

"Uh..." The middle-aged man snaps his fingers again.

Still, nothing happens.

"Excuse me a moment..." Flint awkwardly trots back to the side door behind the stage while Yui's looking at him oddly. Vaguely, Yui hears a conversation between a middle-aged man and a child.

"What's wrong, Forest? Didn't I asked you to turn on the switches when you hear my signal? Took me a while to figure out this cool move for my first Pokemon battle challenge after years." The older voice.

"I did, papa, but the machine's not working." The younger voice.

"Huh, how can this be? Let me check it out..." The older voice.

"*Cries*… This is all my fault... The trainer out there must be looking down at papa right now..." The child starting to cry.

"Uh, It's okay, it's okay. Papa don't mind. Forest, you don't have to cry..." The older voice starting to comfort the child from crying.

"..."

Yui looks away awkwardly, "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

A few minutes later, both side of the gym's wall opens, and two platform coming out of it, combining in the center and form a rocky stage arena, just like what Yui had seen last time during Ash's challenge."

"Ah, ha ha... The plugs to the power got loosen.", Flint trots back to the stage while laughs dryly. "And now I shall announce, the battle begins!"

"Go, Graveler!"

Flint's Pokeball landed on the arena, after the white light, a round rocky ball with uneven surface appears on the stage, it has a diameter of slightly more than a meter, the cracks and holes on the rocky ball forms a blurry eyes and mouth. With some sounds of cracking, it expands its rocky big arm and small short legs.

"Geodude's evolution, huh?" Yui hides his relieve, looks like the new Gym leader uses the same Pokemon type with Brock, Rock-type Pokemon.

"The pokemon I'm going to use is-" Yui threw his Pokeball. "Go, Primeape!"

**End Of Chapter 8**

**(*1***** Munō ****武能****, has the similar pronunciation with Munō ****无能****, which means 'unable to', but usually used as unable to... get an erection.)**

**(So, I did some research, realized that this part of the plot is OOC, on Flint (****Munō)****. So instead of a Rock-type specialist and former Pewter City Gym leader, He's a washed-out trainer or really bad in Pokemon battle. Most likely? The author didn't do enough research on Flint, according to the author's interview, he wrote the fanfic while rewatching the anime, he always did his research too, but I guess he didn't notice about Flint's back story until a lot more later and just roll with it. Which is why Flint is OOC. Shame, really. I hope readers able to turn a blind eye on this, and don't get too harsh on this fanfic.)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Battle of The Noobs

**The Battle of The Noobs.**

"Primeape, use Fury Swipes!"

"Graveler, use Defense Curl!"

Graveler put its arms and legs to form into a rocky ball, holding its defensing position. As Primeape rushes toward Graveler and lands multiple attacks with a swift and messy strikes on the rocky ball.

Despite taken all the beating, Graveler still just looks fine and sturdy, as if any of those damages has no effect on it.

"It's useless.", Flint shouts. "Rock-type Pokemon are proud of their strong and hard defense, with the effect of Defense Curl, Your Primeape will never able to damage Graveler. Now, use Rollout!"

The moment Flint finishes his command, Graveler starts spinning with high speed, and starts dashing toward Primeape after a short aiming.

With such a straight forward attack, Primeape dodges the attack without Yui's command, but the attack doesn't end there. After a sharp drift turn, Graveler dashes toward Primeape again.

"Primeape, strikes back with Focus Punch! ***1***" Yui yelled command. Graveler needs to be stop, literally, or it continues the spinning process causing the speed and attack get higher and higher.

"_**Primeape!" **_Prime hold its right fist tightly. It starts to glow with light and Primeape lands the dashing Graveler an uppercut!

***BANG***

With a huge bang, Graveler got hit in the air by Primeape, causing the spinning to stop. However, Primeape holding its right arm with its face showing in pain.

It's seemed like it's not working well on both sides.

"You break Graveler's rollout with force, impressive!" Flint shocked. "But that's not going to be enough! Graveler, use Rollout!"

"It's that the only attack move you got?" Yui complains.

"Ah- ah, hahaha! O- Of course not!", Flint laughed unnaturally. "With your Pokemon, Rollout is more than enough!"

"I was just simply complaining, but it's actually true..." Yui dropped some cold sweat. "Primeape, send that rock flying with Focus Punch again!"

Focus Punch caused Primeape flinching for a short amount of time, but Graveler also needs some time to get into speed to perform Rollout, so by the time Graveler gets toward Primeape, Primeape's fist shinning with light again...

***BANG***

"Is Focus Punch the only attack move you know how to use?" Flint yelled back.

"Of course not!", Yui looks at him with despise. "Didn't I used Fury Strike once?"

"..."

After that short moment of silent, a middle-aged man bursts into anger out of embarrassment. "**GRAVELER, USE ROLLOUT!**"

"Focus Punch!" Yui.

"**GRAVELER, ROLLOUT!**"

"Focus Punch!" Yui.

"One more time, Rollout!"

"Uh, you know. Focus Punch."

...Few minutes later.

Primeape fainted.

Despite having a little buff from Yui's stat, and approval by system for being lively as a cockroach, but even a cockroach has its limitation. Primeape fainted like a fighter after performing 20 times Focus punch. The pits and holes in the arena, the slags and cracks all over Graveler had proven Primeape's courage and tenacious! This is Primeape that fight with glory, this is a Primeape that fight like a hero, this is-

"Alright, enough memorial speech.", After some rambling, Yui returns the arms twitching, mouth foaming Primeape back to the Pokeball. "Go, Ghastly! End the Graveler with Lick!"

"_Ghast_!"

Graveler may had defeated Primeape, but it already reaches its limit. Facing against Ghasty's sheer professional Lick move, it just rolls back its eyes and fainted immediately.

"Well done on beating Graveler.", Probably predicted Graveler on its limit, Flint returns Graveler calmly. "But don't get too- Huh?"

After causing Graveler, Ghastly starts acting weirdly. It floats dazedly with its tongue out, and a weak light starts glowing on it.

"Ghastly?" Yui nervously asked. Even though Ghastly looks gloomy and always lick him like an ice-cream to 'please' him, but after getting along for quite sometimes, Yui still sees it as his starter and cherish its companionship.

(Eh, hold on.), Yui looks at the familiar light. (That light is the same light during Weedle's evolution.)

"Hehe..." Yui chuckles as he lowers his head, and tidies his sideburn- It would look cooler if he pushes up a pair of glasses, but Yui doesn't own any glasses. "Ghastly had closed to its evolution through my intense training, so I let Primeape battle first just to get a battle situation with both in bad shapes. And just with that, I let Ghastly came out second and takes the experience and evolves by surprise. Your sacrifice will not be in vain, Primeape!"

"Yo- you actually planned all that?", Flint greatly impacted by Yui's words. "Hmm? Hold on, if you did plan all those moves, why are you acting nervous just now?"

"... That was an act to trick you." Yui bluffs.

"Do you really think you can trick a middle-aged man that easily?" But Flint sees through it.

"...Tsk."

At this time, Ghastly completes its evolution into Haunter. The mist surrounding it has disappeared, the black skull also transforms into a huge purple face with staggers fur-like shapes; It no longer has eye balls in its eye socket, instead it was replaced by two unknown burning blue wisp; Its mouth is wide and big that takes up 40 percent of the face, it also fills with razor-sharp messy yellow canine teeth, deeply in its throat is another bigger blue wisp; but comparing to all its figure, the biggest different is Haunter having two big, boney claws, that floats just under its huge face. Three fingers on each hand, with dark purple, Metalica shiny, sharp edge claws.

In short, Haunte also doesn't requires make-up in a horror movie set to be the star.

"... Good thing I don't have any good expectation on your look now.", Yui reacts rather calmly. "At least the gloomy eyeballs are gone, I'll get more comfortable when looking you in the eye now."

"Even your Pokemon got evolved, doesn't mean you'll get to win!" Flint said after waited for Ghastly's evolution to complete, then he threw the ball.

"Go, Onix! Use Tackle!"

"_**Roar!**_" Flint's Onix looks older but smaller than Brock's Onix, but still looks very imposing. It starts rushes toward Haunter the moment it came out of the Pokeball.

"Ignore the attack, use Lick!" Yui smiles when he saw Flint's Onix, he did some good research on Onix's information before the battle.

"_Haunt_!"

Onix's tackle attack lands on the floating Haunter, it torns Haunter into pieces, but the pieces turn into purple mist and reform back into Haunter. Haunter opens its mouth and draws out a huge transparent light blue color tongue, and slaps hardly on Onix's head!

"_Roar!_" Onix shakes its body in great pain, it's the paralyze effect from Lick!

"Onix attack is not working, how is that possible?" Flint shocked.

"Hehe..." Yui starts laugh like a villian. "Haunter is a ghost type Pokemon, Normal physical attack doesn't work on it!"

"How can that be!", Flint looks like he got strucked by lightning. "Urgh... If that's the case, Onix, use Rock Throw!"

"Too late!" Yui yelled. "Haunter gets higher and dodge the Rock Throw, then uses Confuse Ray and end it with Hypnosis."***2***

Onix tries it very best to throw rocks on Ghastly, but its paralyzed body made it's not very nimble body even worse, and with Haunter's small figure as target, Onix misses all its Rock Throw, as Haunter toying with Onix on the higher air.

Finally, the battle ended when Onix slept under Haunter's Hypnosis.

"...Battle ends, the challenger has won the battle.", Flint returns his Onix reluctantly and walks toward Yui. "I was planning to show some good performance in front of my kids, never thought I would be defeated on the first challenger."

"Not really.", Yui disagree modestly. "I was just lucky."

"Haha, you don't need to be self-effacing, little girl; a win is a win. I will not go back on my word.", Flint takes out a grey octagon badge. "This is the boulder badge, take it and keep up the good work!"

"Thank you.", Yui accepts the badge, after a short thinking, he pins the badge in his vest like Ash did. "And sir, I've to correct you something..."

"Yes?"

"I'm not a girl, I'm a boy."

"Oh, is tha- Nani?!"

**End of Chapter 10**

**(*1* I don't know how Primeape learns Focus Punch, the only way it gets to learn it is through breeding with Pokemon that doesn't exist in Kanto. Just doing the translation.)**

**(*2* Pokemon in game only able to have 1 status condition at a time, but that's not how reality works, right?)**

**(P.S. I told you Flint is OOC, hope you guys can take it. Don't worry, It is not going to happen as often as you thought in the future.)**


	11. Chapter 10 System Update

**Chapter 10 System Update**

**【*****Beep* Side Quest: Butt Kicking: Complete. Reward: Attack +2, Defend +2, Stat point +1****】**

The moment Yui steps out of Pewter Gym's door, system did a notification to remind its existence after two chapters of absence.

Considering his strongest Pokemon is a ghost-type Pokemon at the moment, Yui add the stat point on Special Attack. And with that, Yui's stats are:

Attack: 6

Defend: 4

Sp. Attack: 6

Sp. Defend: 2

Speed: 3

(Both Attack & Special Attack are equally highest.) Yui thought.

"That's cool, since I got a Primeape and Beedrill, they'll need those Attack stats."

That's right, Beedrill. During the two days and two night of leveling, Yui did at least 30 times 'Harden Kakuna style**·** Kamekaze Throw Jutsu', ending up Kakuna evolved into Beedrill without him noticing- When Yui was going for the 31st throw, he felt that the cocoon became a lot lighter, turning back noticing he was holding an empty shell, while a huge bee- that was still wet from coming out of the cocoon, staring at its trainer with resentment with its huge, red compound eyes, for throwing it like a baseball before it's evolution...

Beedrill is Yui's first fully evolves Pokemon. Putting its huge tail sting with multiple barbs aside, the dual-weild stingers have the length of its own body are considerable deadly in Yui's eye. Yet using a bug type Pokemon against Rock type gym wasn't exactly ideal, which is why Yui didn't let Beedrill has its appearance in the battle.

Oh, Primeape is a fully evolve Pokemon? That fact probably has been ignored by Yui because of its look, in fact he already planning to send Primeape to Professor Oak's Lab after the battle...

Using Primeape as a slave and ending it up as a cannon fodder, abandoned after losing its value... Such a heartless, cold-blooded trainer.***1***

**【*****Beep* Detecting Trainer's total stats reaches more than 20, trainer also obtains a Gym badge, system will be receiving a new update patch after 10 seconds; Trainer's stats and skill will be disable temporary during update. 10, 9, 8... ****】**

(An update patch? System actually need patches?), Yui thinks. (I hope there's something good. I wonder how long is the update is?)

**【****2, 1, 0, *Beep* Update Complete. ****】**

Yui takes a slip and nearly fall off.

(Ten seconds countdown to start an update, while the update process took less than a sec. This system has no moral integrity as always!) He yelled in thought.

**【****Trainer's stats update complete, add-in HP stat; Quest log update, add-in Daily quest, weekly quest; Inventory update, add-in money deposit; service update, Shop is now available. Bow to your system's mightiness, thru more service will be expecting. Stay tuned!****】**

"..." 5 seconds of silent later and Yui decided moves on the patch note.

First, HP stat. Unlike the other stat, it's not just number on the buff, instead it's left as 5% at the moment. Looks good in general, but it can only be increases through quests given by the system.

Next, Quest log. Adding in Daily quest and Weekly quest, which are soul-wrecking for alluring others to spend time on grinding them. The daily quests usually leads to: beats up a specific amount of Pokemons, uses specific Pokemon move in specific times, and comes with random rewards- money, Pokemon items and Pokemon medication, but not stat point. However, weekly quest does reward the stat points and another thing that Yui craves greatly, TMs aka Technical Machine, especially when they're reusable in this world.

Nothing much to say about the Inventory, all Yui's physical money disappeared and become money digits in the system instead, while he still able to take them out whenever he wants to.

Finally, the Shop, it's the best part of this update, almost everything is selling in it- Pokemon food, balls, medication and some other items such as Master Ball, Dragon Scale, Metal Coat and many many more that Yui have no idea how to use...

It sounds awesome that Yui can buy a Master Ball, but the price tag of 199,998¥ bring him back to reality. Legendary Pokemons are still way out of Yui's league for a very very long time.

(At least I can get some money from the daily quest) Yui thought and opens the daily quest log-

**【****Daily Quest list renew on 00:00 daily. Please come back tomorrow. ****】*****2***

"..." Yui flashes a middle finger to the sky.

…

**The Next Day, Morning**

**【****Daily Quest: Capture a wild Pokemon at Mt. Moon. Reward: 250¥, Pokeball x1****】*****3***

With Pewter Gym's Boulder badge has already obtained, and staying in the City probably not going to get any new side quest, Yui decided to leave the city. So, he went to a sporting goods shop, buy a bicycle with all his remaining money. After all, he may have a map for the journey to the next city, but the specific distance for the journey is unknown to him, so owning a bike would be faster and more secure for his traveling. Plus, he has an inventory space that keeps everything, and daily quests to get his money back.

Riding his new bike, he headed east, ignoring everything that came out of the wild, until he feels the route slowly going uphill- That's a sign of him closing in to Mt. Moon.

"Mt. Moon... Meteor falls... Produce Moon stone... With rare Pokemon Clefairy...", Yui checked out the map with one hand while riding since the road is steady and clear. "Moon stone, huh? I got one from the quest before... As for the rare Pokemon Clefairy... Hmm..."

Just the thought of the cute Pokemon in the anime, and looking back what Haunter looks like now- It's following at the back of Yui's bike, if it isn't the fact that it's his Pokemon, this scene would be just another scary movie scene of a ghost chasing a child on a bike.

A deep, cold chill down Yui's spine.

(I- I don't even like Clefairy! Yeah, I hate Clefairy. Why would I ever want to catch one, right?) Yui thought to himself.

"But the daily quest is to capture a Pokemon in Mt. Moon... I don't even got my bike money back yet..." Yui gets a short panic, but calm himself later. "It's not likely the whole mountain is full of Clefairies, even it's the Pokemon world, ecosystem still exist."

After a short travel, a cave can be seen as the entrance of the Mt. Moon cave-way. Ever since Yui starts going up the mountain track, wild Pokemon stop appearing, so he decided to find more interesting Pokemon in the cave.

(As long it's not Clafairy.) He sincerely hopes he won't get to see one, the system ruins more than enough of his childhood memories now.

"Come out, Ralts." With Ralt and Haunter, Yui slowly pushes his bike into the cave.

As Yui slowly walking in the cave, he slowly sunk into the darkness of the cave. Yui switches on his flashlight, the cave is dusty and widely open space, but also with surprisingly lack of traces of human. Yui can only hope the cave-way is just a simple straight forward route to the next city.

Just when he about to find a way to attach his flashlight on his bike, a swamp of wings flapping sound coming from the deep cave.

"Group attack, huh?", Yui react calmly, while holding three Pokeball on his right hand. "I'm not any ordinary trainer, a group attack is what exactly I'm good at!"

With a single swipe, Yui throws his Pokeballs.

"Beedrill, Ekans, Spearow. It's time for a five-players premade game!"***4***

A few moment later, more than ten flying Pokemon flew out from the deep of the cave. They look like blue, bat-like Pokemon, with a meter-wide bat wing when spread open and have a pair of long, thin swallow tails.

"Zubat, huh?", Yui looked at his Pokedex, tilted his head for a short thinking and satisfied with the Zubats' look. "Acceptable choice for my quest."

"Ralt, use Double Team to annoy them! Ekans, Leer then follows up with Poison Sting! Beedrill, Poison Sting! Spearow, stand by and use Fury Attack on any of them trying to escape." Yui commands his Pokemons accordingly.

Ralt block the way with a row of illusion clones, causing the assaulting Zubat lost target to attack on, while Ekans raises up its head and uses its big bronze eyes to give deadly stares on the Zubats, causing them into more panics. Then, Ekans and Beedrill start spread shooting their Poison Stings, while Haunter uses Hypnosis among the chaos, causing the Zubats either got poison by the Poison Sting or fallen asleep by the Hynosis. Sometimes, some of the strong among the Zubats tried to escape, but end up getting some fury pecking by a Spearow instead...

(It's quite a drag to command the Pokemons one by one, especially in these messy battles...) Looking at the chaos, Yui frowns while thinking.

"Can't think of any better way to solve this problem at the moment, maybe giving them more chances to work with each other could help... Eh, wait up! Keep one 'alive' for me, there's still a daily quest to clear!"

**End of Chapter 10**

**(*1* Back when we're playing any gen Pokemon, there' always that one or few Pokemon you stop using after you clear through the first few gyms, Mankey, Primeape, Raticate, Furret, Quagsire, Poochyena, Mightyena, Pelipper and more. And the only reason you kept a Linoone is because it's Pickup Ability.)**

**(*2* All these daily quest, weekly quest are references on typical 'free' Asia MMORPG games, daily quest and the weekly quest make you grind on stuff that you don't care just to get you on daily login time, and also you'll unable to obtain the quest if you're not online on specific time. All these are the throwback on MMORPG experience that irritates players.)**

**(*3* Can't type the symbol for Pokemon world money unit, which is 'P with =', so I'll use ****¥ Japanese yen instead.****)**

**(*4* Uses during MOBA game, especially LoL. Never play any MOBA games, but learn the gag because it's is known to use for 'when someone doing something in a group'.)**

**(P.S. Sorry for the delay, had some really heavy works to do in the past few days, I'm glad I get to continue the translation, also had some hard time on translating system's notification, it's hard to capture it's bonkerness with a serious tone. Still not very satisfy with that part.)**


	12. Chapter 11: Cerulean City

**Chapter 11 Cerulean City**

**【*****Beep* Daily Quest Complete. Reward: 250****, Pokeball x1****】**

"Phew... Just in time.", Yui takes a small relieve with a Pokeball in his hand, after all, it's not easy to find a 'breathing' one among a pile of fainted Pokemon. "Now I got my bike money back."

The Zubat Yui caught is just like what Primeape used to be, a leader among the group. It has a huge cut on one of its ears and a 'X' scar on the forehead, with a feeling of a gangster boss. it may look fierce but still looks like an animal in general, and that's good enough for Yui's appearance standard.

Yui nodded his head, satisfied by his capture, he shrinks Zubat's Pokeball and was going to keep it on his waist but realize- he's out of slot?

As we all know, all trainers are limited to hold 6 Pokemon along with them, which is why Yui's trainer belt Pokeball slots- that was manufactured according to the rules are full now, with Ralts, Beedrill, Ekans, Spearow and Primeape who Yui forgot to transfer to the lab. Haunter may not stay in the Pokeball, but it's Pokeball still takes a slot.

(Uh, now what? I need to release Zubat?), Yui making his mind with a frown. (Or perhaps I should release Primeape instead? But I need a fighting type Pokemon, and there're chances that in the possible future, I might need another canon folder again.[Primeape: … ] )

"Uh... Or maybe..." Yui put the Pokeball into system's inventory- and it works simply.

"Eh? It works?" Yui was genuinely shocked, so he quickly put in the rest of the Pokeball in, and they get into inventory without any trouble.

"..." Yui's eyes shines with excitement. This means that normally he can store his Pokeballs in the inventory, so during a Pokemon battle, he could pretend to get Pokeball from his belt, but in reality, he can trade his Pokeballs on his belt from the inventory and uses them deceively...

(Oh, Hohohoho...) He evil laughs in his head.

**【*****Beep* Unscrupulous Level Up! Level 3: increase the amount of Pokemon holding limit to 17. (Having moral integrity is pointless, I'll sell mine for 10****¥!) ****】**

"Erm..."

(A skill level up, that's a good thing, right?)

…

Yui continue his journey toward East, went through Mt. Moon with a short route later, and finally reaches Cerulean CIty safely. Nothing particularly interesting on the way, just a few groups of small Pokemon attacks him but getting wipe out instead. So, Yui Mt. Moon and the remaining road and reaches Cerulean City safely.

Well, when he meant nothing interesting...

He did saw a large, suspicious looking holes with the shape of two humans and a small Pokemon figure. The discovery proven Yui's believe on the importance of the skill: undying physical boy in this world.

Cerulean City's entrance has a sentry box too, just like back in Viridian City, but instead of another Officer Jenny, it's an unnamed common officer man, letting Yui through after Yui showed him the Pokedex.

"Oh, one last thing.", the officer stops Yui when he's about to enter the city. "For your own safety, please don't wonder around in the city for the next two days."

"Huh, did something happen?" Yui asked out of his curiosity.

"Well, the news is going public soon anyway, so I don't see the harm of telling you now.", For an unnamed officer, he's surprisingly talkative. "Last night, the shopping street in the city had a huge burglary case. The thieves broke into the shutter door and stolen a bunch of goods- but from what I heard, it was just big machinery, pumps and some pipes that were stolen, everything else were left untouched. The police forces are now on high alert, so wondering around might get cause misunderstanding from us. It would be horrible if we end up causing any accident with the trainers."

"Understood.", Yui nods his head cooperatively- at least on the surface. "I'll pay attention on that, thanks for telling me, uncle."

"Un- uncle?!", the unnamed officer flinches like he took a gunshot in the knee. "Uh, I just reached 20 years old..."

"I'll be going now. Bye bye, _ojisan_!" Another casual stab by Yui.

Syuhou Yui use "Calling Someone Uncle'! It's super effective! Critical hit! Wild Unnamed Officer fainted! Exp gains 241! Syuhou Yui Level up!

**(Kindly ignore this random gibberish.)**

Cerulean CIty's environment is a lot more exquisite compare with Pewter City. Tidy, well organized Trees and Floras by the street and the building decorations are much brighter colors together, creating a clean, tidy and energetic urban environment.

First, Yui get the address of the Pokemon center and the Cerulean gym from the local. then, he let his Pokemons rest in the Pokemon center, next he goes to the market nearby- He was going to buy some supplies, but after comparing prices, the system shop sells most of the supplies slightly cheaper, so, he wastes no time and goes to the gym instead.

**【*****Beep* Side Quest: Cerulean Badge! Get to Cerulean Gym and get the Cerulean Badge. Reward: Defend +1, Sp. Defend +1, Stat Point +3****】**

Cerulean gym is a building with a huge Dewgong signboard with pink and yellow strips roof, which confuses Yui the moment he reaches, because it looks a lot more like a circus or an aquarium, instead of a gym that represent a city. There's even a ticket office in it when he went in the door, until he shows his Pokedex and get free entry which gets him to has a little bit of believe on this building being a gym.

After an interesting walk through the aquarium hallway, Yui gets to center hall of the gym, it has a huge swimming pool in the middle as the arena, there's also spectator stands around the battle arena, which are empty now. By the side of the pool, there's three ladies in bikini and the main character of the anime- Ash Ketchum, looking like discussing something in the distance.

"Sorry for bothering, is this the Cerulean Gym?" Yui Asked loudly in the the distance, intentionally. "I'm a trainer from Pallet town, I'm here to challege the gym."

"My, my, Another one from Pallet town?", the girl in bikini with red hair frowns. "Are people from the Pallet town have no mercy on our Pokemons?"

"Ah, you're..." Ash takes some time to think when he sees Yui. "I remember now, you're the daughter of the beautiful aunty that moved to the town two months ago, right?"

"...Yes, my name is Syuhou Yui.", Yui replys containing his rage. "But that 'aunty' is my dad, and I'm his son..."

"Ehh?!" Ash is shocked.

"EEEEHH?!" Somehow the three ladies got even more shocked and surround Yui with tremendous speed.

"THAT'S. SO. CUTE!" The blonde lady hugs Yui and squeezes his head into her arms.

"Hey, little gir- little boy, how did you do your skin care?" the blue hair lady asked while touching his hand.

"Yui-chan, right? What brand of shampoo did you use?" the red hair lady digs her fingers into Yui's silky hair.

Ash got left by the side.

"W- wait, Ladies... Don't touch there! He- HELP!" Yui yelled in terror.

…...

After the short farce, the Cerulean Gym three sisters regretfully inform Ash and Yui that- After the dreadfully one-sided Pokemon battle with the last three trainers from Pallet Town, Cerulean Gym do not have any Pokemon to accept any gym challenge at the moment.

"Aww man..." Ash starts acting like his dad died or something, losing his strength and melting down the floor - Kinda think of it, Yui has never met Ash's dad before, he did saw Ash's mom go to Professor Oak's lab quite often.

Could it be? *Cough*

(Kindly ignore this dirty-minded boy.)

"Well, all you need is the badge, right?" Daisy, the blonde among the sister claps her hand, and calls over a Seel from the swimming pool. The Seel opens its mouth with a Cascade Badge lying on its tongue, then it takes some time on choking to vomit, and puke a second Cascade Badge.

"Uh..." Yui wasn't pleased on what he looks, Seel may shape like any normal seal back in earth, but it has a Shar Pei dog face with horn-like tumor on its forehead, and with that puking scenario... Yui almost feels like skipping this badge now.

Fortunately, Daisy doesn't seem to enjoy how the badge kept either, she rubs the badge carefully with a piece of cloth before handling them over to the Pallet Town trainers.

"This is the Cascade Badge, just take it if you want." She said.

"B-but without battle? That's not..." Ash's struggling with his principle.

"Don't mind if I help myself! Thank you, big sisters!" Yui took the badge without hesitation.

(This's for all the physical touching, ladies!) Yui mumbled in his head.

As if he didn't enjoy it.

**End of Chapter 11**


	13. Chapter 12 To Unite all Peoples

**Chapter 12 To Unite all Peoples Within Our Nation!**

"**Hold it right there!**"

Just when Ash was struggling and about to give in to take the badge, a roar from the audience stand nearly shocked him falling into the pool.

By the audience stand, a girl with ginger tilted short ponytail, yellow tank top and hot pants, jump off the stand with aggressive manner, and speaks loudly toward Daisy. "Alright, Daisy. If you don't want to battle him, then I will."

"Huh, Misty?", Ash confuses by the situation. "What do you mean?"

"Humph, I'm a Cerulean trainer too", Mistey replies proudly. "I'm the fourth sensational sisters!"

"*Cough* There're only three sensational sisters and one runt." Lily, the red hair sister sharkly corrected her.

It's super effective!

"Shut Up!" Misty starting to rage.

"And you made excuses on leaving the gym to train your Pokemon because you can't handle the others always comparing you to us..." Lily continued her wicked tongue.

"**AAAah!**" Misty bursts in rage. "**THAT'S NOT TRUE!**"

"Anyway!" Misty points her finger on the stunned Ash. "To hold the reputation of Cerulean gym, and as a member of the gym. You'll have to go through me to get the badge!"

"And you!" Misty turned her finger to Yui. "You too, if you want the badge, you'll need to win me fair and square!"

"Sure, I don't have any problem with that...", Yui indifferently shrugs his shoulders, and points behind Misty. "See? I even prepared my Pokemon."

"Huh?" Misty turn around and sees a Haunter giggling with its tongue out and lick her...

"_Hau, Hau, Hau!_" Haunter was hiding in the wall throughout their conversation, and get behind Misty secretly under Yui's signal.

"EEEEEEEKYAAAAAAAAAA!" A high pitch shriek break through the whole gym building.

"Eh? She supposed to see the Pokedex cartoon version, right?", Yui unexpectedly watches Misty rolled her eyes and fainted- exactly how he reacted when he first saw Ghastly. But he has to admit, seeing others got scared by Haunter really does makes him feels...

Amazing.

"I suppose she's just simply scared of ghost type Pokemon."He exclaimed.

After a quick rescue by her sisters, Misty slowly wakes up. The first thing she does is to look around, and quickly hides herself behind Ash the moment she saw Haunter, who's following behind Yui now.

"Wh- what is that thing? Is it a ghost?" She asked in tremble.

"This is a ghost-type Pokemon, Haunter.", Yui replied as he watches Misty pale face, while in his mind he couldn't get any more sadistic pleasure from her terrifying reaction. "Just an uncommon Pokemon, and I'm using Haunter in our battle."

"No!" Misty disapproves subconsciously.

"Eh, Why not?" Something pretty bad probably awaken in Yui, as he brings his Haunter closer toward her. "Haunter may look a bit scary, but when you get used to it, it wasn't that bad."

(Well, at least in your perspective.) Yui thought.

Then he watches with satisfaction as Misty crawls behind her sisters, who are even further away from him- In fact, the moment Haunter shows up, the sensational sister already secretly backing off.

"I- I- I- I mean", Misty barely able to talk. "Ta- take turns. Yes, take turns! Even we are going to battle, I'll take on Ash first!"

"Are you sure?" Yui asked purposely. "You're going against two persons in the roll, are you sure you going to have enough Pokemon?"

"No problem!" Misty slow down her pace and says. "If it's only just Ash, I'm not breaking a sweat!"

"Hey, what do you mean by that!" Ash exclaims, he was almost getting forgotten by everyone because of Haunter. "I'm not weak at all!"

"Oh, try me." Misty taunted desperately, needing someone to drag the time to battle a Haunter.

"Bring it!" Ash gets all pump out.

Cerulean Gym Pokemon battle location stand on the swimming pool water arena. As Ash and Misty standing on the big pool float for trainers, and with some smaller pool floats on the middle for Pokemon to land- In short, this arena has a huge advantage toward water-type Pokemon.

Things get worsen for Ash when his main Pokemon, Pikachu, an electric-type Pokemon that counter water-type, refuses to battle against an acquaintance. So, Ash can only send out his Butterfree.

As for Misty, she sent out a Staryu- A huge yellow- brown starfish with huge ruby mosaic in the middle, but in Yui's perspective, it's a creature with five huge tentacles with even more tiny tentacles on its whole body...

"Even water-type Pokemon too..." Yui cries in his heart.

As for the battle, everything is under Yui's expectation, the water arena gave water-type Pokemon good advantage- Facing Butterfree's powder attacks, all Staryu did is to soak into the pool and wash it off. On the other side, Butterfree needs to avoid Staryu's Water Gun to prevent falling into the water. With one side nothing to fear, and the other be bound hands and feets, the result is obvious...

As expected, after a few rounds, Butterfree got careless and got hit by Staryu's Rapid Spin and fall into the water. Ash forced to bring back Butterfree and sends out Pidgeotto. While Misty intending to save Staryu's stamina and swap her Pokemon to Starmie- a purple starfish with double the tentacles...

And the round 2 continues-

***BOOM!***

That's not the sound of any Pokemon using a big move, instead the wall of the gym was break in by an ice-breaker like machine, and three of Yui's familiar faces standing on the 'ice-breaker's bow-

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"..." Yui calmly watching the trio doing their entrance, while Ash's face starts acting no look so good, with an obvious sign of visual fatigue with the Team Rocket's entrance.

After a quick publication on some theory about water-type Pokemons are useless without water, Meowth pulls a level and the 'ice breaker' draws a huge pipe into the pool and start draining water...

"..." Yui watches Team Rocket speechlessly, by the look of these machinery, he gets the idea who are the culprits on the burglary case in the shopping street last night. But what is this idiocy? Draining the water to completely weaken all water-type Pokemon? Not just that there's two tentacle starfish that's clearly amphibian species in this world, but they also didn't research that all the Pokemon in the gym are in the Pokemon Center now, so the only thing they're stealing is water...

(Too reckless.) Yui shakes his head, and sends out his Spearow and commands. "These three probably getting another flight later, go catch up to them, and bring me their location."

As expected, Pikachu fells into the pool and uses Thunder Bolt and fries the Team Rocket to crisp as they fell into the pool and get pump into the sky by their own machine. So, Yui starts shouting 'Hold on!', 'Haunter, let's get them' and pretending to chase after them.

**【*****Beep* Side Quest: Cerulean Badge! Complete. Reward: Defend +1, Sp. Defend +1, Stat Point +3****】**

"As expected, the moment Team Rocket is settled, the quest is completed. There's no Pokemon battle required." Yui muttered as he receives the system notification.

He runs out of the building in chaos.

"Spearow, lead me to the Team Rocket!"

**End of Chapter 12**


End file.
